Fantastic
by Romey
Summary: A series of short stories about Rose's time with the Doctor
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

**Author Note**: This is essentially a collection of one shots I wrote way back in 2006/2007 and recently found. I tweaked a little to improve how they read but other than that they remain very much as they were first written. They aren't my best pieces but I'm satisfied with them so I thought I'd throw them out there.

**Warnings**: A series of one shots from Series 1 and 2.

**XXX**

**Rose**

**XXX**

_Why did I say no?_ Rose thought to herself as she watched the magical machine and its mysterious owner vanish from her life.

What possible reason did she have for turning down such a fantastic opportunity?

Her friends?

No, they wouldn't miss her. Ever since they had left school they had all been drifting apart anyway. In fact, she hadn't even seen Keisha for over a month.

He job?

Well that was out of the question since it was now a smouldering shell currently under investigation.

Mickey?

As much as she adored him, she knew they wouldn't end up being one of those old happily married couples with numerous grandchildren, telling tales of their childhood.

Her mum?

Jackie had had a life of her own before Rose came along and she could still have one when she left home. She certainly didn't want to live in her mum's flat forever.

Rose sighed and eased Mickey to his feet. She turned away. Trying desperately to hold back the bitter tears that were forming.

Her life was worthless and the one person who could have possibly changed that was gone, all because Rose had felt the need to remain behind to take care of people who should have long learnt to stand on their own two feet.

Rose paused as what could only be described as the heartbeat of the universe echoed around the dark ally.

xxx

_Why did she say no?_ The Doctor thought, watching as the blond haired girl and her idiot of a boyfriend disappeared from the control screen to be replaced by the time vortex.

One of the few times he had actually asked someone to come with him and she had turned him down.

He couldn't help but think that she had made a terrible mistake. He knew, and he thought Rose knew it too; London had nothing to offer her anymore. There was a whole universe out there waiting to be explored and she thought remaining on twenty-first century Earth was the better option. She had proved herself to be ready for more when she chose to swing on a chain to save the life of an alien ready to die.

Rose Tyler may not have realised it, but she had saved this Time Lord from his own death wish.

Humans never ceased to amaze him.

Sighing, the Doctor set some new coordinates, deciding to cut his losses. As much as it pained him to let her go, he had more pride than asking her twice.

As the TARDIS settled, the Doctor stalked to the doors and threw them open.

The sheer beauty of the alien landscape that greeted him brought at least one of his broken hearts back to life. And he knew exactly who could bring the rest of his deadened emotions back from the destroyed remains from Gallifrey and help him live again.

The Doctor slammed the door and turned. The coordinates were reset for twenty-first century London.

It turned out the Doctor had a lot less pride than he originally thought.

**XXX**

Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

**Author Note**: Thank you to all who read 'Rose' (as you may have guessed, all chapters are named them after the episodes!)

Updates to this will mostly likely occur on a weekend. Work and study unfortunately have to take priority the rest of the week. Or so I'm told ;)

**Warnings**: A series of one shots from Series 1 and 2.

**XXX**

**The End of the World**

**XXX**

Rose munched contentedly on her chips. The Doctor sat opposite her, occasionally reaching over and stealing one off her plate. Rose playfully batted his hand away as he nicked the last one. She pushed the empty plate away and stared out of the window to watch the rest of the world drift by. She frowned as she recounted all that had happened over the last few days.

The Doctor watched the emotions rush across her face.

"Do you always end up running around and saving the world?" She finally asked.

"Yeah. Well, nearly always," the Doctor told her, stealing a small sip of her diet coke.

Rose turned back to him. "Do you care?"

The Doctor frowned. "Do I care about what?"

"That you can save the world time and time again and no one will ever know?" The Doctor grinned in understanding.

"I'm an alien Rose," he reminded her. "If people found out what I am, it wouldn't matter that I've saved this planet so many times I've lost count. All they'll focus on is the fact they have an alien walking around. So, overall, its better no one knows what I do."

Rose nodded. "Do you save this planet because you've lost your own?" The Doctor froze, making Rose feel instantly uncomfortable. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that." There was an awkward silence in which Rose didn't know where to look.

After several minutes, the Doctor finally heaved a great sigh and turned to look at the people scurrying about their daily routines.

"I've been saving this planet for years and my people didn't like it. In fact, they hated me interfering with an inferior bunch of apes, and they exiled me." Rose stared at him in part disbelief and part awe. "Eventually I was welcomed back, in a manner of speaking. Then came the Time War. Now I'm the only one." He trailed off into silence, as Rose reached over and gripped his hand. The Doctor smiled at her sadly. "Do you want to go home?" Rose frowned in confusion. "Now you know what you've let yourself in for, do you want to go home?"

Rose shook her head.

"No. If I go home, I'll end up working in another shop and I want to make something of myself. I've seen stuff people couldn't even imagine and if I go back, all of that will be worthless."

"It won't be worthless. You'll remember it, won't you?"

"Yeah, but I won't be able to talk to people about it." The Doctor nodded in understanding.

"As long as you don't mind the odd death-defying run, you're more than welcome to stay. You did well, considering," he grinned, stealing his hand from hers to take another drag of her coke.

"Considering what?" Rose asked puzzled.

"Considering you're essentially an ape," the Doctor smirked. Rose gaped at him in disbelief before suddenly smiling.

"Well, what does it say about your species considering you look like us. At least I'm not a cheap imitation of the real thing." The Doctor stared at her. "Now we've got the little insults out the way, should we head back to the TARDIS? The world isn't going to save itself you know."

Rose grinned and grabbed the silent Doctor's hand, pulling him along behind her. As the Time Lord stared at the blond bouncing along in front of him, he only had one thought.

_This is going to be fun. _

**XXX**

Please read and review!

**Next update** - 27/28 November so please check back!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

**Author Note**: A personal favourite of mine just because I loved the episode so much. It remains virtually untouched except for a few little sentences which needed some rearranging. They obviously sounded ok when I wrote it but now it just looked odd! Other than that I didn't really want to touch it too much. Enjoy!

**Warnings**: A series of one shots from Series 1 and 2.

**XXX**

**The Unquiet Dead**

**XXX**

"Rose?" The Doctor called, walking down one of the TARDIS' many corridors. "Rose!" He glanced into the open library door and was about to move on when he spotted Rose's legs hanging over the side of a large winged chair.

"Rose?" He walked over and peered around. He let a small smile slip free at the sight that greeted him.

The young woman had fallen asleep with a book resting open in her lap. She had changed out of her elegant Victorian dress and was back in her jeans and t-shirt. She was obviously exhausted having had next to no rest since she had boarded the TARDIS.

The Doctor carefully lifted the book from his new companions lap and looked at the cover.

_GREAT EXPECTATIONS by Charles Dickens._

The Doctor grinned. Rose had clearly decided to catch up on what their new friend had written. He put the book on the small table and turned back to her.

She was sleeping at an odd angle, which would undoubtedly leave her with a stiff neck. He lent down and carefully slipped an arm under her legs and behind her back, lifting her into his secure grip.

Rose groaned sleepily and the Doctor stilled until she relaxed into his arms. He slowly walked out the library and down the corridor. He pushed open the door which Rose had designated to be her own room, taking care not to knock Rose's head. He paused on the threshold, eyes widening as he took in the sight.

The TARDIS had supplied the room with what appeared to be an ensuite bathroom, two large elegant oak wardrobes, a matching desk for make-up accessories and a large king sized four poster bed with cream drapes. The walls had also been changed to a pale pink. A rose room for Rose.

Clearly the TARDIS approved of their new Companion.

The Doctor approached the bed and carefully lowered the sleeping girl down. He pulled the quilt down from under her and was about to tuck it around her when she stirred.

"Doctor?" She mumbled. The Doctor brushed a hand through her hair, brushing her hair from her eyes.

"Sshhh, go back to sleep Rose," he whispered calmly. Rose nodded weakly and closed her eyes again. The Doctor pulled the quilt up around her. He paused for a split second before leaning down and softly kissing her forehead. He straightened up and sent a silent message to the TARDIS. The lights dimmed in reply.

The Doctor looked down at his Companion and for the first time since the Time War felt a wave of calmness sweep through him. He sighed and left the room silently. He wandered slowly down towards the control room and decided he'd try to catch up on his own reading.

The Seventh Harry Potter book was always a good read. As long as he had some tissues handy.

**XXX**

Please read and review!

**Next update** - 4/5 December


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

**Author Note**: This is, so far, the only one I haven't had to touch at all, which I'm grateful for since I'm tight on time this weekend. Once again, thank you to all who read and reviewed the last couple of chapters.

**Warnings**: A series of one shots from Series 1 and 2.

**XXX**

**Aliens of London**

**XXX**

Rose stepped out of her bathroom engulfed in a cloud of steam and a large fluffy towel. She frowned in disgust as she realised she had nothing to wear but the filthy clothes she had shed half an hour earlier. The idea of putting them back on when they were covered with grim and sweat from her previous adventures was not appealing. But, realising she had no choice, Rose quickly donned the outfit, trying not to grimace.

She stared with disgust at her reflection in a mirror that had suddenly appeared in the wall and had a sudden idea. She quickly found her trainers and set off in the general direction of the wardrobe room.

Upon her arrival, she quickly set about trying to find something among the amazingly large, albeit slightly unusual, collection.

There were clothes of every shape and size in the round room and yet Rose could find nothing.

After nearly an hour, she spotted a white leather jacket that resembled one she owned at home and reached for it. She frowned as it refused to budge. She gave one last quick, sharp tug and yelled as the whole rack rained down on her.

She lay stunned in the pile of clothes for nearly a minute trying to get her bearings.

"Rose?" The floor vibrated as the Doctor approached. Rose tilted her head and spotted him grinning down at her. "What are you doing?" He asked, amused.

Rose huffed and detangled herself from the pile. The Doctor offered her a hand and tugged her to her feet.

"I was trying to find some clean clothes but I swear it's impossible." The Doctor looked her up and down before glancing around the rest of the room.

"Nothing's impossible and what's wrong with this lot?"

Rose frowned as she gazed around. "They're too big or too small or are seriously stuck in the eighties. And what's with the ten foot scarf?"

The Doctor frowned, obviously hurt. "Hey! I made that myself I'll have you know.

Rose eyes widened. "No way! You can knit?" The Doctor gave her a look that clearly told her not to say anything else. She held back her laughter. "Do you think you could take me back home to pick up some things?"

The Doctor looked horrified. "Oh no. I don't-"

"Please? I can't stay in the same clothes, I'm not you!" Rose crossed her arms firmly.

The Doctor looked rather offended. "I changed my jumper," he mumbled.

"But I can't even do that," Rose pointed out. The Doctor rolled his eyes in annoyance. He then made the fatal mistake of looking at Rose who gave him a smile that could have melted butter. He sighed in defeat.

"Ok, fine." Rose grinned happily. "But only for a little while, we're not turning it into a holiday," he warned her as she linked their arms and dragged from the room. "Why do I get the feeling this could get domestic?" He asked himself unhappily.

**XXX**

Please read and review!

**Next Update - **11/12 December


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

**Author Note**: Here's the next one folks.

FYI, the next chapter could be late as unfortunately one of my colleagues is on long term sick leave which has come as a huge shock to all of us. But it means that I now have twice as much work to do on top of the extra work I already had to do because of Christmas... It's going to be a long few weeks.

**Warnings**: A series of one shots from Series 1 and 2.

**XXX**

**World War Three**

**XXX**

"Rose!"

The blond girl in question jolted awake, her book toppling to the floor.

"Rose?"

"In here," she called, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"There you are," the Doctor appeared in the library doorway. "You'll want to come see this. We've landed in Florence, 2047, fantastic year." Rose grinned at his enthusiasm.

"Be right there." She leaned down to pick up her fallen book and gasped in pain. Her hand went instantly to her right side.

The Doctor frowned with concern. "Are you ok?"

Rose nodded weakly and straightened slowly, flinching.

"No you're not." He knelt down in front of her. "What hurts?" Rose shook her head.

"It's nothing," she insisted. The Doctor gave her one of his looks.

"It's not just 'nothing'. Now, tell me what hurts." Rose sighed heavily in defeat and flinched again.

"My ribs," she finally admitted.

"Can I have a look?" The Doctor asked quietly. Rose slowly lifted the hem of her t-shirt. The Doctor helped her and carefully checked her side.

"Oh, Rose," he whispered. He very gently brushed the large purple bruise that covered her lower ribs and ran down to her hip. Rose squirmed away from the painful touch. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?"

Rose shrugged. "I didn't realise how bad it had gotten. I thought it would have been fine by today."

"Well, falling asleep how you did couldn't have helped," the Doctor grinned at her. "Come on, I'll find something for the pain." He stood up and offered her a hand. She took it and stood up. A wave of dizziness suddenly hit her.

The Doctor steadied her as she wobbled.

"Ok, change of plan. A trip to the med lab for a check-up I think." The Doctor very carefully assited Rose as they existed the room and down the widing corridors to the medical bay.

He gently helped her hop onto a cool metal table that dominated the room and lifted her shirt again, trying not to cause any more pain.

The Doctor quickly picked up what appeared to be a mini scanner and held it over the large bruise. He flicked a switch and a low pitched humming filled the room.

Rose felt a wave of coolness seep into her side and cool the searing pain. After a minute the pain completely vanished and the Doctor turned the machine off.

Rose looked up at him puzzled. "What did you do?"

The Doctor just grinned. "It's a very complex medical... thing", Rose giggled at the technical term, earning herself a sharp tap to the nose for her cheekiness. "But basically, it's like a cooling gel. Only instead of a gel it's energy waves. And advanced enough to actually heal rather than just remove pain and it's also very good at eliminating scar tissue..."The Doctor trailed off as he realised Rose's attention was not actually on him but on the still rather angry looking bruise. "You didn't listen to a word of that, did you?" The sudden question regaining Rose's attention.

"No, but your rambling was very entertaining I'm sure," Rose grinned.

"You going to be ok?" The Doctor asked.

"You tell me," Rose said with a grin, hopping to her feet quickly but softly. "You're the Doctor."

He grinned before suddenly sobering.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Injuries weren't part of the job description I gave you were they?"

Rose smiled. "Don't be. I chose to help you."

"I knew I asked you along for a reason. Never known a braver ape, and I've met a few."

"I bet," Rose laughed. "Didn't you say something about Florence?"

"Yep. Step outside and its sun, food and brilliant scenery."

"What are we waiting or then?" The Doctor laughed and reached for her hand.

"Come on. Florence awaits."

The two time travellers traipsed through the TARDIS, laughing and looking forward to the adventure ahead.

**XXX**

Please read and review!

**Next Update - **18/19 December (Hopefully! See above for the explanation)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

**Author Note**: Happy New Year! I'm really sorry this is, well alot late but now Christmas is over I should have some more spare time to work on this.

As you may notice I'm skipping the actual episode 6; Dalek because I wasn't happy with anything that I'd written and it would require completely changing it which I lack the time to do right now. I won't rule out ever seeing anything for that episode but it won't be any time soon unfortunately. So on to The Long Game and enjoy!

**Warnings**: A series of one shots from Series 1 and 2.

**XXX**

**The Long Game**

**XXX**

The Doctor was under the TARDIS consol panel doing some much needed re-wiring when Rose's feet appeared beside him.

"Where've you been?" He asked. He heard her heavy sigh from somewhere above.

"I was sorting out some of the things that Adam left behind. I resisted the urge to rip his clothes to shreds."

The Doctor shimmied out from under the consol and stood up. "You wanted to rip up his clothes?" He asked in disbelief. "Doesn't that stuff only happen in movies?"

"Well, he just made me so mad. He just used us to get what he wanted. I honestly thought he'd enjoy it all but he just complained like a baby." Rose slumped into the captain's chair.

"Rose, some people will use others sympathy to get what they want," the Doctor reasoned, sitting down beside her.

"I can't believe I trusted him." She let her head drop to his shoulder.

"You felt sorry for him."

"I should have listened to you when I asked if he could come along." The Doctor grinned.

"Yes, you should have," he joked. Rose slapped his arm playfully before turning thoughtful.

"Why didn't you want him with us?" She asked.

"He wasn't ready for the rest of the universe."

"And I was?" Rose asked with a glance at the man beside her.

The Doctor raise an eyebrow in disbelief. "Rose, at the first sign of danger you didn't run. In fact, you swung twenty feet into the air to save me. You'd never leave another person if they were in danger." Rose blushed, embarrassed.

"So, in the future, maybe I should leave it to you to decide who we invite along."

"Well, we'll deal with that if it comes. We're good with just the two of us, aren't we?" Rose nodded eagerly.

"We're better than good." The Doctor lifted an arm to rest around her shoulders. "I'm sorry he caused so much trouble."

"Not your fault. You don't need to apologise for him." Rose suddenly yawned. "Go and get some rest, I need to finish this re-wiring." Rose nodded sleepily.

"See you later then." The Doctor watched her start to leave. He watched her turn and open her mouth. He saw what was coming before she said it.

"I don't blame you, so stop worrying." Rose smiled and left the room.

The Doctor grinned at her retreating back and slowly stood up.

He was very proud of having Rose as his Companion and he hadn't been lying when he said she was the best. They didn't need another to make them complete.

As Rose had said, it was better with two.

**XXX**

Please read and review!

**Next Update - **8/9th January


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

**Author Note**: This was one of my favorite episodes of series one so I hope I was able to do it some justice. Please review and let me know what you think.

**Warnings**: A series of one shots from Series 1 and 2.

**XXX**

**Father's Day**

**XXX**

The Doctor was sat staring at the TARDIS control panel. Rose had disappeared to her bedroom nearly three hours previously.

If he was truthful, the Doctor was worried about her. She had just watched her father die. That was something no child needed to see, no matter how old they were. He had seen how she had tried to hold herself together until they reached the TARDIS but once inside, she'd mumbled something about being tired and disappeared off to her bedroom amidst a fresh wave of tears.

The Doctor sighed heavily as she hadn't emerged since and he suspected she wanted some time alone to think and grieve.

Pete Tyler may not have been the perfect father, but there was no denying the fact he loved his daughter, both as a baby and the amazing young woman she'd become.

The door leading to the inner TARDIS opened with a creak, bringing the Doctor out of his thoughts.

He turned to see Rose stood in her pink dressing gown, tears streaming down her cheeks. The Doctor gave her a sad smile and stood up.

Neither moved, they just stood facing each other. When the tension finally became too much, Rose spoke.

"I had a nightmare," she whispered weakly, and the Doctor's hearts ached for her, she sounded like a light lost girl.

"Come here." He opened his arms and Rose moved into them. She sobbed even harder as the Doctor started to rock her gently. "Come on, calm down. You'll make yourself sick," he reasoned softly, rubbing her back.

"I-I'm sorry!" She stammered. The Doctor pulled out of the hug slightly.

"Rose, you already told me you were sorry." Rose scrubbed her face, not meeting his eyes.

"That was before I got you killed," she told him. The Doctor gripped her upper arms, forcing her to look at him.

"Rose, you didn't kill me," he told her firmly but gently. "I knew the temptations you'd have when I took you there. I have just as much responsibility as you."

"But I'm the one who messed up the time line which made all those reaper things and then got you killed!"

The Doctor pulled her into his arms again. "You didn't kill me. Now, don't think about it anymore. Everything worked out ok in the end."

Rose nodded slowly. "I'm still sorry though and not just about that. I shouldn't have yelled at you back at the apartment."

The Doctor just grinned. "Already forgotten. Now, I can probably guess but are you going to tell me what this nightmare was about?" Rose quickly shook her head. "Tell me, it'll help."

"My dad… the reapers and-and you." Rose buried her face in his chest, unable to continue.

The Doctor gently began leading her towards her bedroom but Rose stood firm.

"I don't think I can get back to sleep," she explained.

The Doctor looked down at her.

"You can sit in here if you want." Rose quickly nodded as she moved to the captains chair.

After several minutes of watching the Doctor work, her eye's began to feel heavy and the soothing sounds of both the Doctor and the TARDIS finally lulled her into a dreamless sleep.

The Doctor glanced over at her barely an hour later to find her slumped over in her sleep.

"What do you think old girl? She forgiven?" The TARDIS hummed in response. The Doctor smiled gently as the words _valuable lesson _drifed across his mind. "Yeah, I think so too. And you are old," he added cheekily, only to bite back a startled yelp as the wire he was holding sparked.

**XXX**

If I'm honest, I love the idea of the TARDIS being sentient which is where the main idea for the ending came from.

**Next Update - **15/16th January


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

**Author Note**: Apologies for this being later than intended. As always let me know what you think!

**Warnings**: A series of one shots from Series 1 and 2.

**XXX**

**The Empty Child**

**XXX**

"Rose…Rose…Rose!" The girl in question groaned sleepily.

"What?" She slowly opened her eyes to see the blurry face of the Doctor swimming into view.

"Come on. Up, lots to do today." Rose rolled onto her front.

"Go 'way," she mumbled. The Doctor frowned.

"Come on Rose. Get up, I'm bored," he stated.

"Tough." Came the tired reply. The Doctor sat down on the bed next to her head. He slid down until he was leaning casually against the headboard.

"I'll never understand you humans needing so much sleep. Waste of time really." Rose looked up at him wearily.

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?" The Doctor grinned at her.

"Nope."

Rose groaned and pulled herself up to rest next to him with a wide yawn, head resting on his shoulder.

"Don't get too comfy," he warned her as she closed her eyes again. "I want to do something today."

"Like what?"

"Well, since we usually end up stuck in the middle of trouble, I thought we'd be the cause of it for a change." Rose grinned sleepily at him as he rolled somewhat gracefully off the bed.

"Ok, ok, give me a minute," she sighed heavily. She slowly lent up onto her elbows and glanced up at the Doctor. "Where are we going then?"

The Doctor shrugged casually. "Don't know, we'll let the TARDIS decide shall we? We sure to find trouble if the old girl's in charge of the steering." The over head lights flickered angrily. "That's the only problem with having a sentient ship," the Doctor mumbled thoughtfully, gazing at the offending lights. "She's always listening."

Rose patted the wall beside her bed. "Don't worry girl, there's two of us and one of him. We'll get him back for the 'old' comment later."

"Charming. Gang up on me why don't you."

"Someone has to keep you in line," Rose said as she slowly maneuvered herself out of bed, somewhat reluctantly.

"And pity me that that someone is an ape." The Doctor barely managed to dodge the flying pillow. "Now, now, there will be no throwing of objects. Consol room, ten minutes," the Doctor ordered, bounding towards the door.

"Forty," Rose corrected as she finally stood up. The Doctor froze.

"Forty? Another thing I don't understand, why you insist on taking so long getting ready." Rose glared at him.

"Don't complain. You are giving me forty minutes to make myself nice and pretty."

"You're already nice and pretty," the Doctor told her. Rose looked at him, one eyebrow raised, unrelenting despite the compliment. He pouted. "Ok, _thirty _minutes, consol room."

"Deal." The Doctor grinned and left the room. Rose sighed again and slowly began deciding on her outfit for the day. She had a new top that needed a test drive.

**XXX**

Please review!

**Next Update - **29/30th January (Hopefully I'll be on time next week!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

**Author Note**: I'm really sorry this is so late. Real life just loves to throw the odd curve ball. Please let me know what you think as I'm not overly fond of this episode anyway and it was an uphill struggle to get this to make some sense. I'm not entirely sure what I was trying to get across when I first wrote it so it has had heavy editing.

Also, Happy Valentines Day!

**Warnings**: A series of one shots from Series 1 and 2.

**XXX**

**The Doctor Dances**

**XXX**

"Doctor, his ship is going to blow up any second! We have to do something! I mean, he saved everyone from that bomb." Rose defended their new friend as she followed the Doctor around the consol.

"No," the Doctor said firmly. Rose stared at him in shock.

"We can't just leave him!"

"We can and we will."

"Why don't you want to save him? What have you got against him?" she burst out angrily. The Doctor turned to her, equally as angry.

"For starters, he's a conman, meaning he's bad news. Secondly, he was the reason those people got into that state in the first place, _proving_ he's bad news."

"So, you're going to condemn him to death for a few mistakes? Should I expect to be put on death row for my next mistake?" The Doctor looked horrified.

"No! That's different," he said. Rose frowned, trying to comprehend what she'd just heard.

"How? How is it different?" The Doctor opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. "It isn't, is it? So why won't you go and get him?" She asked again.

The Doctor mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?" Rose asked, puzzled.

"He's reckless, arrogant and so pig headed in his own uniqueness that he's acting like, like..."

"You?" Rose offered, finally releasing a small smile.

"I beg your pardon?" The Doctor asked in stunned disbelief. Rose laughed at his indignance.

"You don't like him because he reminds you, of you! I thought the exact same when I first travelled with you. I have never met someone more reckless, arrogant and pig headed then you. And now Jack," she added as an afterthought.

The Doctor actually seemed to give this some serious thought.

"You may point there," he trailed off, grinning sheepishly.

"So, can we go and save Captain Jack now we've got that little issue sorted?" Rose asked, almost bordering on exasperation at dealing with the disgruntled alien.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her persistence.

"Ok, but you need to stop finding all the pretty ones to bring with us." Rose laughed as he set the co-ordinates.

"Ok, I'll try. But only…" The Doctor watched her warily as she pressed a button on the consol. Music filled the room. "Only if you prove to me you can dance."

The Doctor gulped nervously.

**XXX**

Please review!

**Next Update - **19/20th February (as the next chapter is mostly edited, I shouldn't be late next week!)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

**Author Note**: Enjoy!

**Warnings**: A series of one shots from Series 1 and 2.

**XXX**

**Boom Town**

**XXX**

"There, sorted." The Doctor dusted off his hands and bounded up to the consol. Rose and Jack followed at a much more subdued pace.

They'd just returned form Raxacoricofallapatorius and had put Margaret the Egg into a new family, which would hopefully help her become a better Siltheen. But to say the experience was surreal would have been an understatement.

"So, where to next?" The Doctor turned to his two companions, a wicked grin on his face.

"Well, I like the sound of Japan. Never had time to enjoy the place last time I was there. I spent most of the time trying to find my clothes." Jack grinned cheekily.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Rose?" he asked.

Rose smiled softly. "You guys go. I think I'm going to turn in."

The Doctor and Jack watched her leave the consol room.

"What's wrong with her?" Jack asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"We may have to postpone that trip to Japan for a few hours." Jack nodded in understanding. "I'm going to see if she's ok."

The Doctor quickly traced the path to Rose's room and knocked quietly.

"Rose?" he called. "Can I come in?"

There was a soft sob from the room beyond. He opened the door and stepped inside. He quickly spotted Rose hiding under her quilt. He sat down carefully on the bed next to her.

"Rose?" The lump moved slightly. "What's the matter?"

"Mickey," came her choked reply. The Doctor frowned.

"What's the idiot done now?" Although the usual venom was absent from his voice.

"Well, firstly, I ran off with an alien to travel across time and space, so everyone thinks he murdered me. Then, whenever I see him, I rub it in his face all the things I've seen with you and Jack."

The Doctor leaned over Rose, gently tugging the quilt down so he could see her tear stained face.

"Rose, you can't blame yourself for all those things. I was the one who got the timing wrong so he can blame me for that. And as for you telling him all the amazing things you've visited, well, it's like a kid running home on their first day of school and giving their parents a blow-by-blow account of what happened. It's not your fault that Mickey can't deal with it."

Rose continued to cry.

"But now he hates me! I don't care about the fact we can never be how we used to be. That ended the day I met you but I still love him and I don't want to hurt him."

The Doctor pulled Rose up and into a hug.

"Rose, you can't beat yourself up over this. People change all the time, it's called growing up. I bet the TARDIS, that even if you had never met me, you'd have realised sooner or later that there's a much bigger world out there. Mickey would have felt the exact same thing as he does now. He's just struggling to come to terms with the fact you now live in very different worlds. Sometimes literally." Rose snorted in amusement. "That's better. Now, no more tears, ok?"Rose nodded and lent against hi, soaking up the warmth he offered.

"This a bad time?" Both turned to the door to see Jack leaning comfortably in its frame.

"No, not at all. So, Japan?" Rose asked her boys.

**XXX**

Please read and review!

**Next Update **- 27th February


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

**Author Note**: Once again I'm really sorry this is later then planned. I've had very little time on the internet lately and had to pritoritise studying.

Episode 12 has been skipped, although I may come back to it later. Please note this was my first attempt at first person and I haven't edited other than spelling.

**Warnings**: A series of one shots from Series 1 and 2.

**XXX**

**Parting of the Ways**

**XXX**

I thought Rose turning me down the first time I asked her to join me was a huge mistake. Now I realise her agreeing might have been the wrong choice.

Horror filled me as I watched my beautiful Rose, my Bad Wolf, reduce the mighty Dalek empire into mere dust.

She had to let the power go, but she didn't. So I did it for her. Just as she saved me from myself, I saved her with a kiss.

A kiss of life.

And a kiss goodbye.

Because as I watch her now, lying on the TARDIS grating, I feel the power of the Time Vortex eating away at me. How Rose held this in her for so long, will probably never be known.

And I will never know how fantastic she will be. Oh, I know she's fantastic, she always will be.

But, as the knowledge of new faces and people flash to the forefront of my mind, I realise it's time to forget. I'm not meant to know the future, after all. And a regeneration will be the perfect opportunity to banish the forbidden.

I glance over at Rose as she shifts uncomfortably.

As I look at her for the last time, with these eyes at least, I feel pride for my stupid ape overtake the pain.

She was fantastic. And so was I.

_xxx_

_I am the Bad Wolf._

I stare at the Dalek Emperor. Barely an hour ago, my human was staring at the same creature and feeling nothing but fear. Now, she pities it. She can feel how much hatred it has for itself and I take it upon myself to end their misery. Their deaths should not have to fall upon our Doctor's shoulders. This is not his burden to bear.

As we destroy the last of the Daleks, our Doctor turns to us with awe. We don't care if we burn. We saved our Doctor.

_I can see everything._

_All that is._

Our heart aches at Jack's confusion and pain at being brought to life. But one day he'll understand his purpose.

_All that was._

The Time War flashed in front of us.

_All that could be._

We stare as the Cybermen and Daleks engage in a deadly battle. A battle no one could win. The next companions, Martha, Donna, Amy. The newly reborn Master stealing the TARDIS away. The stars fading from the sky.

And finally Bad Wolf Bay. The final resting place of Bad Wolf.

But not Rose Tyler.

Rose Tyler is going to have a fantastic life.

And as the last of the Time Vortex leaves her, I settle down inside Rose's soul, drawing the memories with me.

It's not time for her to know.

As Rose's mind slips into darkness, I howl, waiting until the next time my Doctor needs us.

_Because we are the Bad Wolf._

_And we create ourself._

**XXX**

Please read and review!

**Next Update **- Hopefully, not too long!


End file.
